Of The Lost
by MelodyPond77
Summary: This is a collection made of the orphan pairings and ships from the Shipping Shuffle Collection. It's in collaboration with TheNextFolchart's collection Of The Found (coming soon). Each fic will connect to one coming before it. Each chapter will mention which chapter it's companioning. Enjoy!
1. Build Me Up Buttercup

_**Author's Note: So, these are the remaining Ships and Songs from the Shipping Shuffle Competition I completed. Through that competition, I discovered my secret sibling, Red (TheNextFolchart), and we decided to take all the orphan pairs and songs and make a fic. There's one catch: In this Melabeth Shipathon (they gave us our own ship name heehee), each chapter will be a companion to one that comes sometime before it. As soon as Red has her first fic up, I'll link her collection, Of the Found, to my profile so you can find it. Her old collection, Silly Love Songs, is linked there now. **_

_**So, without further ado, the insanity shall begin!**_

**This chapter links to "Golden Slumbers" from Silly Love Songs**

* * *

Build Me Up Buttercup

James was nervously straightening his tie and fixing his hair. Today, April 10th, 1973, was not a monumental day in history, but it would become one. You see, today was special.

Today was the day he was going to ask out Lily Evans. And she would say yes.

He had it all planned out. He had transfigured a beautiful bouquet of daisy's (she didn't like lilies, because she thought it was too narcissistic), and he had even tried to tame his hair. He was going to be completely serious for once, and ask her out properly. Maybe it would be the hundredth time charm?

"C'mon, Prongs! Merlin, how long does it take you to get ready? If you don't go now, she'll be done with breakfast!" Sirius called from the dorm room. With one last wink in the mirror, James Potter turned and sauntered out of the bathroom.

"Let's go, boys," he said, as if he hadn't been the one they had all been waiting on. Remus grumbled something about how lovesickness was a worse disease than spattergroit, but James ignored him. It was a couple days after the full moon, so no one could blame Moony for his grumpiness.

* * *

Lily was enjoying a nice, peaceful breakfast when it was disrupted by the loud entrance of her best friend, Marlene.

"LILY! LILY EVANS!" She yelled, racing down the aisle to where Lily sat, now blushing with embarrassment for her friend.

"Yes, Marlene?" She blinked as her friend jumped into the seat next to her, leaning in close.

"Lily, I just saw the four Marauders coming down for breakfast. And James has a bouquet of daisies, your favorite flower. On top of that, he's wearing that goofy, nervous grin he only gets when he's going to ask you out. So, you better be ready with what you're going to say."

Lily sat in shock for a moment.

"He knows my favorite flower?" She looked thoughtful, like she had just realized that James Potter could _possibly _be slightly less of an arse than she thought.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Of course he does, he knows everything when it comes to you. He's been trying to figure out how to please you since first year! Obviously he's had to do some research. Anyways, what are you going to say?"

Lily looked startled. "No, of course! I'd never date James Potter!" She stabbed her toast with a knife, buttering it far more thoroughly than it needed to be buttered.

"Would it kill you to say yes? Give the guy a chance. He must really like you. He's asked you out, what, a hundred times? At least?"

"Actually, this would make a hundred exactly, Marly-poo." Sirius Black swung into the seat opposite the two girls. "Now, darling Lily flower, I agree with Marlene. James has been completely infatuated with you since he first laid eyes on you, and it really wouldn't kill you to go to Hogsmeade with him. Would you at least think about it?" His eyes seemed to be begging her to say yes.

"I'll only say yes when he can show me he's grown up a bit. Until then, he's out in the cold." Sirius looked up, watching as James sauntered down the aisle towards where the three third years sat.

"I'm holding you to that, Lily Evans."

* * *

James stopped nervously beside the redheaded love of his life. "Hey, Lily." She sighed and turned to face him.

"What, Potter?" _Ok, not how I was hoping she would answer._

"A 'Hi' would suffice, you know." _Dammit, mouth, don't be so rude!_

She smirked. "Hi, Potter. Can I help you?"

He pulled the bouquet out from behind his back. "I know daises are your favorite flower, but lilies are mine. So will you do the honor of going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He thrust the flowers at her, and she looked down at them in shock.

"Umm..." He stood tensely as she glanced at Marlene and Sirius. "How about I make a deal with you?"

Well, this was going much different than he had planned.

"To be honest, it's better than what I usually hope for," he said drily, sitting down next to her. "What are your terms?"

"I'll only date you if you show me you've grown up a bit." She looked him squarely in the eye.

"How am I supposed to do that?! And if you say by not pulling pranks, that's not happening, Evans. Pranking is a part of my nature. I'm not going to grow out of it."

Lily laughed. "Actually, it's not the pranks I mind, Potter. It's the arrogance and the bullying. If you can get through the entire day without saying anything bad about Severus, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you. And that includes when I'm out of earshot. You can't lie to me, James, so I'll know if you did."

James took a deep breath. "What if the boys are saying something mean and I just don't say anything?" He looked nervously at Lily.

"Well, you can't agree with what they say, but I can't stop them from saying anything, can I? So, have we a deal?" She stuck her hand out to shake.

He took it solemnly. "We have a deal."

* * *

He was doing a really good job until Potions class. Lily was working with Marlene, and he was working with Sirius, but Severus was right behind them.

"How oddly quiet you are, Potter. Normally you've come up with at least ten idiotic statements by now," the boy sneered at him. He had obviously heard from one of Lily's friends about how James wasn't allowed to say anything bad about him, and he was trying to be as annoying as possible to take advantage of it.

James gritted his teeth and said nothing.

"Come on now, Potter, too afraid to play?" Snape taunted, poking the boy in the back.

"Sirius." James whispered, begging his friend to do something.

"Wow, mate, you must really like her if you're going to put up with all of this. Alright, lemme think of something..."

Sirius whipped around as Snape poked James again. He waved his wand and Snape's pants fell down.

"Like that now, Snivellus? Enjoying the air?" He snickered, and James wished he could laugh, but he stood stoic and refused to give in. To laugh would be to lose Lily Evans.

"Potter, did you have a hand in that?" The girl herself was standing in front of his desk, eyes glinting furiously.

"No, Evans, he did not. That brilliance came from my mind only. Besides, he was bothering James, but James was too much of a gentleman to break his promise to you and do anything about it." Sirius said, giving Lily a look. She blushed, said nothing, and continued on towards the potions cabinet.

"Don't do anything to mess it up, James, because you have got it in the bag right now," Sirius mumbled.

He spoke to soon.

A firework exploded in their cauldron, showering them all with potion. Snape sat there laughing as James and Sirius jumped back to avoid the spray.

"SNAPE!" James yelled, turning on the greasy haired boy. He would not let this boy bully him any longer.

Quickly, he waved his wand with a silent _Levicorpus!_, pulling Snape into the air.

"How do you like that, Snivellus?" The boy struggled angrily, demanding to be put down.

Professor Slughorn was sitting in shock just watching the goings on, and James, realizing he wasn't going to be stopped by the Professor anytime soon, didn't listen.

"I know you threw that firework, Snivellus! Now apologize, or I won't let you down!" He bounced the boy higher.

"STOP IT, POTTER! PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Lily Evans yelled. The entire class, in various stages of uproar from the events, calmed quickly and stared at the petite redhead. James slowly lowered Snape to the ground.

"He didn't throw that firework, Potter. You have no right to blame him." She helped her friend to his feet, glaring at the other boy fiercely.

"Well, if Snape didn't throw it, who did?" James asked incredulously.

"_I _did. _I _threw the firework, because I wanted to see if you were actually growing up or not. And it's obvious you aren't." She glared at him disapprovingly, then waved her wand and cleared the entire mess. "So that's a 'no' to Hogsmeade." With a last 'hmph', Lily Evans left the classroom.

James slumped into his seat. "Sometimes I really hate myself. Why did I have to fall for _her?"_


	2. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Tonks/Remus, "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley**

**This one ties into "Green Eyes" in Of The Found. **

* * *

Remus sat wearily in the Three Broomsticks, thinking about life. He had just gotten off Hogwarts duty with Nymphadora Tonks.

Nymphadora.

He hated it when he was on guard duty with her-curse Dumbledore and his meddling ways!-because he could never act like he wanted to around her.

On duty, he had to be stiff, stuffy, and cold. He knew it affected their friendship, but he couldn't bear to know he could hurt her with his lycanthropy. If she were to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and he hurt her... He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

So he didn't kiss her like he wanted to. He didn't take her hand and tell her what he really felt when he looked at her. He ignored it and he fought it down and he beat it into submission. He did what a wise man would do.

But Remus didn't _want _to be a wise man. He had come to realize that the ones who were wise-those men who were cautious and learned and didn't risk anything-were the unhappy ones. They were the ones who were broken inside. Just like him.

Remus recalled the last time he had admitted to a girl he was broken. He had come so close to telling her his entire story: how he was a werewolf, and he had been bitten when he was five, and the Great and Wonderful Albus Dumbledore had shown up at his house when he turned eleven telling him he could go to _Hogwarts. _

But Lily Evans had been embarrassed, and he hadn't known her as well as he had come to over the rest of her short life. He had shut his mouth and deflected the attention away from himself and been wise and not told her.

The only girl he had told of his lycanthropy was Nymphadora Tonks. And he only told her because they were going on a mission together. Besides, by that point it was fairly common knowledge around the Order of his "furry little problem". She had taken it very well, even morphing her face into a dog's and saying they could match.

He loved her for that. It was at that moment that he knew she was the beautiful woman he had been waiting for. He couldn't help but fall in love, and he never wanted to let her go.

Sitting up with determination, Remus paid quickly for his butterbeer. Madame Rosmerta was acting a little oddly-she seemed a little vacant today-but he was too filled with Gryffindor courage to bother with her. Grabbing his cloak, he raced back up to the castle.

He was going to be a fool and rush into love.


	3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Melabeth Shipathon (and Opposites Attract Competition): **

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Angelina/Katie

Genre: **Friends **vs Family

References Of The Found, "Use Somebody" by Lizziebee (Family)

**The Subjects Challenge: **

**Transfiguration: **Write about someone changing for the better. (I would say waking up out of a sixth month coma would be a change for the better, wouldn't you?)

**Collect-A-Collection (Challenge)**

Dumbledore's Army: Katie Bell

**Monthly Drabble-A-Thon: **

Word: Better

**Elemental Songs Competition**

WIND: _Deadened branches stirred by whispers in the wind._ -AFI, "Fall Children" (a bit of a stretch, but I was thinking about how she woke up?)

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp**

Gryffindor, 8. "Without love, we are birds with broken wings." (Morrie Schwartz)

**The Wizards Sweet Challenge**

Cauldron Cake - Somehow include a plush toy Mandrake in your fic.

**Fiddler on the Roof Character Challenge**

Perchik**:** Write about a member of the DA. Alternatively, write about any member of the Order of the Phoenix who wasn't in the DA.

* * *

Katie had been lying in bed awake for hours before she heard her door open and the familiar _clip _of Angelina's heels on the tile. Sitting up straight in bed, she grinned at the sight of her two best friends.

"Katie! We're so glad you're awake!" Angelina cried, dashing across the floor and grabbing her friend somewhat gently.

"Yea, Katie, we were all so worried about you! When we heard about the necklace-Lee told us what happened. He thinks it's his fault because he was the one to see you last," Alicia said, hugging her friend fiercely. Katie felt a twinge of guilt about Lee Jordan, but it passed quickly. She vaguely remembered talking to him before entering the bathroom, where her mind went blank.

"So... do you remember anything? I'm sure they already asked you this, but..." Angelina trailed off, sitting down next to her friend and looking at her with concern. The past six months had been hell for both girls, as they had had no idea if their friend would awaken. Now that she had, they wished they could do something to help her with her memory loss.

Katie looked down and shook her head.

"No. I don't remember anything."

Angelina nodded once, then smiled and pulled out some shrunken bags from her pockets.

"Well, we figured you could use some girl time..." she started, and Alicia jumped in to finish.

"So we brought some different products with us. You're getting a makeover!" They enlarged the bags and spread the products out over the bed.

"We have hair, and nails, and makeup... Oh, and a plush Mandrake, just for laughs. Fred and George found them and are working on making them do 'things'. Their words. I would be scared if I were you," Angelina laughed, then eyed all the products carefully before selecting a dry shampoo. "We'll start with the hair," she decided, and pulled Katie closer to her.

* * *

Hours later, the girls were still talking and laughing as they finished painting Katie's toenails when the resident Healer came in.

"Girls! Visiting hours are over now. Please, you must let the patient rest!" She admonished, looking in shock at the mess strewn around the room.

"Oh, Healer Meredith, please! The last thing I want to do after being in a coma for six months is sleep some more! I just want to have fun," she added, batting her eyelashes.

"Yea, Healer Meredith, all girls just wanna have fun," Angelina added, then turned her wide eyes on Katie. As if they were reading the other's mind, both girl broke out into the old Muggle song, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", much to the amusement of Alicia.

After the Healer threw her hands up in defeat and allowed the girls to stay with a "just this once, mind you, and only because I suspect my patient will exert herself more in putting up a fight than in partying" and many, many rules about going to sleep before 2200, Angelina grew somber for a moment.

"I'm really, really glad you're back, Katie. Fun isn't fun without you."


End file.
